


Valot

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Hän kuulee Sherlockin hengityksen. Hetki sitten hän kuvitteli kuulevansa myös Maryn askeleet, mutta nyt on aivan hiljaista. Vain he kaksi ovat jäljellä.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halusin kirjoittaa jotain The Lying Detective -jakson jättämissä fiiliksissä, tässä se on! Täynnä spoilereita niin kuin olettaa saattaa ja myös ehkä hiukkasen jalkapeliä. Nyt jään henkeä pidätellen odottamaan neloskauden viimeistä jaksoa.

Maailma muuttuu reunoilta punaiseksi.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi suoraan silmiin. Hän veti henkeä mutta hiekkaa oli kaikkialla. Pulssi tuntui rintakehää vasten ja äänet sumenivat. Joku huusi hänen nimeään ja hän yritti nostaa päätään, jotta olisi nähnyt kuka se oli, mutta kaikki hänessä oli muuttunut hirvittävän raskaaksi. _Olen kunnossa_ , hän olisi sanonut vaikka ei ollut. Hän painoi toisen kämmenensä olkapäätä vasten. Sormet muuttuivat tahmeiksi ja kipu terävämmäksi.  
  
”John Watson”, joku huusi ja veti hänen kättään kauemmaksi, liian myöhään, verta oli jo kaikkialla, ”kuuntele minua, sinä et helvetti kuole tänne.”  
  
_Waters_ , hän ajatteli, Waters joka oli istunut aamupalalla häntä vastapäätä ja valittanut kuivuneesta leivästä. Häntä melkein nauratti. Waters kiroili hänen vieressään ja hän halusi nauraa, ehkä hän oli menossa shokkiin. Hän yritti avata silmänsä, mutta tomua oli liikaa, pelkkää tomua kaikkialla, ja verta. Käsivarsi tuntui siltä kuin joku olisi katkaissut sen. Ehkä se oli irronnut. Ehkä Tony Waters piteli hänen irronnutta käsivarttaan ja hän itse kaatui selälleen hiekkaan ja -  
  
”John? _John?”_  
  
Aurinko oli hävinnyt näkyvistä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
” _John?”_  
  
Keuhkoissa rahisee. Hän painaa kämmenet polvia vasten ja yrittää keskittyä. Aurinko paistaa matolle mutta missään ei näy verta. Hän kokeilee olkapäätään ja tajuaa sitten virheensä. Nainen tähtäsi häntä kasvoihin.  
  
Hän suoristaa selkänsä. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä silmät suurina, eikä hän voi ajatella tätä, ei nyt. Hän kääntää katseensa pois, mutta silloin nainen lattialla naurahtaa.  
  
”Hän ampui ohi”, John sanoo ja kääntyy kohti ikkunaa. Viereisen talon pihalla joku asettelee pyykkejä kuivumaan. ” _Luoja_ , hän ampui – ”  
  
”Tietenkin”, nainen sanoo, ja hän puristaa silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni. Nyt pitää rauhoittua. Hän on kuvitellut kuolevansa ennenkin, ei tämä ole mikään uusi juttu. ”Ei sinua kannata tappaa ilman yleisöä.”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, Sherlock sanoo käsittämättömän matalalla äänellä. Miehen asekäsi näyttää hieman huojuvan, mutta tällä kertaa John ei jaksa huolestua asiasta. Hän työntää olkapäitä taakse. Jos hän vain voisi kävellä ulos täältä, suoraan ulos, hän soittaisi taksin ja menisi kotiin ja painaisi oven lukkoon, ja sitten hän ottaisi pullon ylähyllyltä ja istuutuisi omalle sohvalleen ja unohtaisi koko päivän. Tai koko viikon, tai oikeastaan viimeiset pari kuukautta.  
  
”Voi, Sherlock”, nainen sanoo ja ristii jalkansa lattialla, ”olit nopeampi kuin kuvittelin. Olen hieman pettynyt, olin nimittäin suunnitellut kaikenlaista.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, ”soita Mycroftille.”  
  
John räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Nyt heti. Tarvitsemme… jotain.” Sherlock heilauttaa asetta hänen suuntaansa ja hän väistää kohti lattiaa. Nainen nauraa. Sherlock puraisee alahuultaan, ja ele näyttää kummallisen paljon anteeksipyynnöltä. _Helvetti._ Hän sanoi jo itselleen, että tämä oli ohi, kaikki tällainen, ja nyt hän seisoo tässä pulssi pikkuhiljaa tasaantuen ja katsoo, kuinka Sherlock palauttaa aseen osoittamaan naisen ohimoa.  
  
”Jotain”, hän toistaa ja Sherlock näyttää vetävän syvään henkeä.  
  
”Helikoptereita, raskasta aseistusta”, mies sanoo, ”ja muuta vastaavaa. Mycroft tietää. Soita vain hänelle.”  
  
Hän kaivaa puhelimen taskusta. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä mutta ei sentään heiluta enää asetta. Kun Mycroft vastaa puhelimeen, välinpitämätön äänensävy katoaa muutamassa sekunnissa.  
  
”Kolme minuuttia”, John sanoo laittaessaan puhelimen takaisin taskuun.  
  
”Hienoa”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Hienoa”, nainen sanoo. ”Jos viitsisit olla osoittamatta minua aseella, nousisin mielelläni seisomaan.” Sherlock heilauttaa asetta. Nainen huokaisee syvään. ”Selvä, _selvä._ Olit aina tavattoman huono häviäjä. Mitä sinä oikeastaan edes teet täällä, Sherlock? En tiennyt että tämän oli tarkoitus olla pariterapiaa.”  
  
John painaa hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Sherlock vilkaisee häntä ja vetää sitten katseensa äkkiä pois. Hän ristii kätensä rinnan päälle mutta se ei auta. Hän haluaisi huutaa, koska eikö tuo ole jo ihan helvetin vanha juttu, mutta hän ei ole aivan varma toimiiko hänen äänensä vielä riittävän hyvin. Hetki sitten hän luuli kuolevansa. Sitä paitsi Sherlock tuijottaa hyvin keskittyneesti matonreunaa ja hänen omat polvensa tuntuvat hieman huterilta, johtuu varmaan shokista.  
  
”Jätit runsaasti johtolankoja”, Sherlock sanoo syvällä äänellä ja John nielaisee.  
  
”Niin jätin”, nainen sanoo, ”huomasit ne yllättävän myöhään. Olet ruosteessa, pikkuveli.”  
  
”Huomasin ne juuri sopivasti”, Sherlock sanoo, ja vesilasi pöydällä alkaa helistä. ”Aika on lopussa.”  
  
”Helikopteri?” nainen sanoo. ”Todellako? Ehkä olisimme voineet vain järjestää perhetapaamisen samalla tavalla kuin muut ihmiset, tiedäthän, _normaalit_ ihmiset, olisimme juoneet vähän viinaa ja kertoneet salaisuuksia toisistamme – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, Mycroft sanoo ja pysähtyy ovensuuhun, ”astu kauemmas.”  
  
”Mielelläni. _John._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Mycroft sanoo ja astuu sivuun, kun kolme raskaasti aseistautunutta hallituksen miestä yrittää mahtua olohuoneeseen heidän kaikkien lisäksi. Tämä on täysin naurettavaa, mutta jostain syystä nauru tarttuu Johnin kurkkuun. ”Menkää kotiin. Keittäkää teetä. John, katso että hän syö jotain. Me jatkamme tästä.”  
  
”Me?” nainen toistaa ja nousee seisomaan. Mycroftin miehet kohottavat aseitaan, mutta Mycroft heilauttaa kättä ja miehet jähmettyvät paikalleen.  
  
”Tämä on melko kiusallista”, Mycroft sanoo ja vilkaisee Johnia otsa rypyssä. ”Menkää jo.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoo ja nielaisee. Varmasti hänen pitäisi vielä sanoa jotain. Mycroftin ja Sherlockin kadonnut sisko melkein _ampui_ häntä, helvetti sentään, ei hän voi vain _lähteä_ ja keittää teetä, vaikka ajatus kyllä tuntuu kieltämättä melko -  
  
” _John”_ , Sherlock sanoo. Mies seisoo eteisen puolella ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hän suoristaa selkänsä ja nyökkää ensin Mycroftille ja sitten myös matolla seisovalle naiselle. _Hemmetti._ Sherlock kohottaa kulmiaan ja hän seuraa miehen perässä ulos talosta vähän liian ripein askelin.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo portailla, ”tuo oli siis sinun – ”  
  
”Älä sano mitään”, Sherlock sanoo ja vilkaisee häntä.  
  
” – siskosi.”  
  
”Reaktionopeutesi on lannistavan huono”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Meidän pitää saada taksi.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Luulin että hän – ”  
  
”John.”  
  
” – tappaa minut.”  
  
” _John_ ”, Sherlock sanoo ja asettaa teekupin pöydälle. Kun Sherlock nostaa taas katseensa häneen, hän tuijottaa veistä takanreunalla. ”Ei hän piittaa sinusta. Hän haluaa vain kostaa minulle.”  
  
”…koska?”  
  
”Vanhoja riitoja”, Sherlock sanoo, ”niin kuin kaikilla sisaruksilla.”  
  
John huokaisee syvään ja asettelee selkänsä mahdollisimman tukevasti nojatuoliaan vasten. Hänellä on kummallinen tunne, että Sherlockin tuoli on ehkä siirtynyt viime kerrasta. Varmasti heidän polviensa välissä oli silloin enemmän tilaa. ”Et aio kertoa minulle.”  
  
”En niin”, Sherlock sanoo, ottaa teekuppinsa ja vilkaisee häntä sen yli.  
  
Hän kääntää katseensa uudelleen pois.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Hän kuvittelee näkevänsä Maryn. Mary kävelee keittiöstä heidän vierelleen ja pysähtyy ikkunan eteen, mutta kun hän kääntyy katsomaan naista, tämä on kadonnut.  
  
”Voit puhua hänelle”, Sherlock sanoo tuijottaen edelleen puhelimen näyttöä, ”jos haluat.”  
  
”Ei hän ole täällä”, John sanoo. Muutaman kerran hän on ajatellut, että ehkä ei olisi pitänyt kertoa. Jos hän ei olisi kertonut Marylle naisesta bussissa, tekstiviesteistä, ehkä Mary olisi yhä täällä. Hän heräisi aamuisin ja Mary katsoisi häntä, ja hän tietäisi ettei pysty silittämään naisen hiuksia, mutta silti se olisi parempaa kuin tyhjä tyyny. ”Vähän aikaa luulin että tulen hulluksi, tai että olen jo.”  
  
Sherlock naurahtaa. Hän kääntyy katsomaan miestä ja Sherlock laskee katseensa takaisin puhelimeen. Ulkona on jo pimeää. Hän laittoi Lestradelle tekstiviestin melkein tunti sitten, _sinun ei tarvitse tulla Baker Streetille tänään. Yövyn täällä ja katson hänen peräänsä._  
  
_Oletko varma?_   Lestrade vastasi.  
  
_En_ , hän ajatteli ja meni keittämään lisää teetä. Hetken päästä hän luuli, että Mary seisoi keittiössä hänen vieressään. Kun hän käänsi katseensa, keittiö oli tyhjä, ja Sherlock istui omalla tuolillaan ja tuijotti puhelinta.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo.  
  
Sherlock avaa silmänsä. Hän nielaisee. Katuvalot värjäävät ikkunalasin oranssiksi mutta sisällä on melkein pimeää. Jonkun pitäisi sytyttää valot. ”John, älä – ”  
  
”Haluan sanoa sen”, hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan.  
  
”Sanoit jo.”  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoo ja painaa sitten silmänsä hetkeksi kiinni, ”tai en ole varma, sanoin että se ei ollut sinun vikasi mutta… Sherlock, minä _löin_ sinua.”  
  
”Olit vihainen”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Se oli ymmärrettävää.”  
  
”Ei ollut”, hän sanoo. ”Se oli helvetin väärin. Olen pahoillani.”  
  
Sherlock kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Ei se mitään.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kuulee kysyvänsä ja näkee pimeässäkin, miten Sherlockin olkapäät jännittyvät. ”Minä löin ja… potkin sinua ja… kyllä sinä tiedät. Sinä olit paikalla.” Sherlock naurahtaa karheasti ja John painaa kämmenensä kasvojaan vasten, _luoja,_ jossain vaiheessa kaikki on mennyt pieleen. Hän yrittää suoristaa selkäänsä mutta se ei tunnu onnistuvan. Hän ei enää jaksa. ”Ei sinun tarvitse vain… antaa anteeksi.”  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja nojautuu häntä kohti, ja hän yrittää nojata poispäin mutta tuolin selkänoja on vastassa, ”minulla ei ole mitään muuta.”  
  
”Mitään muuta?” hän toistaa.  
  
Sherlock katsoo häntä. ”Eikö se ole melko ilmiselvää?”  
  
Hän nielaisee.  
  
Sherlock vetää syvään henkeä ja nojaa sitten tuolin selkämystä vasten. John avaa suunsa. Jossain kaukana joku lyö oven kiinni. Sherlock suoristaa paitansa lievettä ja John toivoo että he olisivat laittaneet valot päälle, ei pitäisi istua pimeässä. Hänen sydämensä hakkaa tällä tavalla siksi että on pimeää. Pimeän takia hän joutuu painamaan kämmenensä lujasti tuolin käsinojia vasten.  
  
Olisipa hän laittanut valot päälle.  
  
”Unohda se, John”, Sherlock sanoo matalalla äänellä, ja hän painaa silmänsä kiinni. ”Ja jos joskus kuvittelet olevasi pahoillasi, muista että minä teeskentelin kaksi vuotta kuollutta.”  
  
Hän naurahtaa vaikkei haluasi. ” _Luoja._ Me olemme molemmat ääliöitä.”  
  
Sherlock painaa kädet syliinsä. John kuuntelee omaa hengitystään. Jos valot olisivat päällä, hän tietäisi katsooko Sherlock häntä.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Aurinko paistoi suoraan silmiin. Hän yski mutta hiekka ei lähtenyt kurkusta. Hän aikoi avata silmänsä mutta ne olivat liian raskaat, selvästi oli aamu, hänen olisi pitänyt olla jo -  
  
Hän yritti tarttua sängyn laitoihin ja kammeta itsensä pystyyn, ja silloin kipu palasi.  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
Hän hengitti rauhallisesti, sisään, ulos, sisään, ulos. Hän muisti tämän katon mainiosti, ei syytä huoleen, hän oli vain omassa -  
  
Omassa sairaalassaan.  
  
Hän painoi ehjän kätensä kämmenen olkapäätä vasten ja kuuli voihkaisun, joka luultavasti tuli hänestä itsestään.  
  
”John”, joku sanoi ja painoi kämmenensä hänen poskeaan vasten, ” _herää._ ”  
  
Sherlock.  
  
_Sherlock._  
  
Hän avaa silmänsä.  
  
Sherlock vetää kämmenensä pois ja hän korvaa sen omallaan ennen kuin tajuaa mitä tekee.  
  
”Mitä kello on?” hän kysyy, ja Sherlock katsoo muualle.  
  
”En tiedä. Noin kaksikymmentäkaksi yli yksi.”  
  
”Yöllä?”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten. John vie hitaasti kätensä takaisin syliinsä, missä sen kuuluisi olla, ei poskella jota Sherlock ehkä koski äsken. Ehkä se oli unta, niin kuin Afganistan ja hiekka ja vihlova kipu olkapäässä.  
  
”Sanoit jotain”, Sherlock sanoo, ”sen takia minä…”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Hän on melko varma että Sherlock tuijottaa häntä nyt, mutta pimeässä on mahdoton tietää. Hän tuijottaa takaisin. ”Olin Afganistanissa.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Olen – ”  
  
”Älä sano mitään”, hän sanoo ja yrittää vaihtaa asentoa. Selkää särkee. Nyt pitäisi nousta nojatuolilta ja mennä jonnekin, ehkä keittiöön, kyllä, hän voisi keittää teetä. He laittaisivat valot päälle ja joisivat teetä ja olisivat hiljaa.  
  
”Haluatko nukkua?” Sherlock kysyy. ” Sänkysi – ”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Puhu minulle. Sano jotain.”  
  
”John – ”  
  
”En halua nukkua. Luulin todella että hän ampuisi minut. Kerro jostain tapauksesta.”  
  
”Ei ole mitään tapausta”, Sherlock sanoo, ”selvitimme edellisen.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja painaa kämmenen poskeaan vasten, ”ja sinä melkein tapoit itsesi. En tajua miten joku noin älykäs voi olla niin tyhmä.”  
  
”Se maksoi vaivan.”  
  
”Ei enää ikinä huumeita”, hän sanoo eikä hänen äänensä ole aivan tasainen, mutta se varmasti johtuu väsymyksestä, ”et tee mitään niin typerää enää ikinä, koska – ”  
  
Hän nielaisee. Sherlock tuijottaa häntä, hän on varma siitä vaikkei näe.  
  
”Koska minulla ei ole enää mitään muuta.”  
  
Hän kuulee Sherlockin hengityksen. Hetki sitten hän kuvitteli kuulevansa myös Maryn askeleet, mutta nyt on aivan hiljaista. Vain he kaksi ovat jäljellä.  
  
Hän siirtää jalkaansa lattialla, kunnes heidän nilkkansa osuvat vastakkain. Sherlock ei liikahda.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Kuinka paljon?”  
  
”Varttia vaille kolme.”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi nukkua”, hän sanoo, ”yritämme vieroittaa sinua kokaiinista ja valvominen voi hidastaa toipumista.”  
  
”Nuku itse”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John kuulee oman hymähdyksensä. ”Ei minulla ole hätää. Mutta sinun todella pitäisi nukkua. Lääkärinäsi – ”  
  
”Rouva Hudson halusi että tarkastat minut”, Sherlock sanoo ja nostaa oikean jalan ristiin vasemman päälle. ”Hän rikkoi kolmea lakia ja yhtä pykälää kuskatessaan minua siinä takakontissa. Sinä työnsit minut Mollylle.”  
  
John puristaa huulensa hetkeksi yhteen. Jos hän näkisi Sherlockin ilmeen, hän tietäisi kuuluuko hänen hymyillä vai ei. ”Lääkärinäsi halusin toisen mielipiteen.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Sherlock sanoo, ”oikein ymmärrettävää. Olit puolueellinen.”  
  
”Tietysti olin. Olin raivoissani enkä… Sherlock, olen todella – ”  
  
”Emmeköhän ohittaneet tuon jutun jo”, Sherlock sanoo ja nostaa kädet syliinsä. John on melko varma, että mies avaa ja sulkee paidan alimpia nappeja, käsittämätöntä. Ehkä hän ei ole ainoa joka on väsynyt. ”Mene nukkumaan. Sänkysi on edelleen siellä. En ole tehnyt sille mitään.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo ja pudistelee sitten päätään. ”Ei käy.”  
  
” _John._ Ajatuksenjuoksusi hidastuu merkittävästi jo kahdenkymmenenneljän tunnin valvomisen jälkeen, etkä muutenkaan ole kovin – ”  
  
”Nukutaan täällä. Olohuoneessa. Mene sinä sohvalle, minä pystyn nukkumaan tässä.”  
  
Hän odottaa vastalausetta. Jääkaappi hurisee. Sherlock painaa molemmat jalat lattiaa vasten ja John puristaa sormet kiinni.  
  
”Sinä voit mennä sohvalle”, Sherlock sanoo hitaasti.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Sinä olet huonommassa kunnossa. Sinun todella pitäisi – ”  
  
Sherlock kiskaisee nojatuoliaan parikymmentä senttiä lähemmäksi. John nielaisee ja suoristautuu selkänojaa vasten.  
  
”Mene sohvalle”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”En halua”, John sanoo.  
  
”Miksi?” Sherlock kysyy, ja miehen ääni on käsittämättömän matala. Ehkä Sherlock tekee sen tahallaan.  
  
”Näin on hyvä.”  
  
Heidän polvensa osuvat toisiinsa, eikä hän tiedä kumpi heistä liikahti.  
  
”John – ”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. Hänen polvensa nojaa Sherlockin polveen. Hän on hirvittävän väsynyt ja ehkä hieman vähemmän surullinen kuin kaikkina muina päivinä, mutta sitä hän ei aio ajatella nyt.  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sherlock nukkuu suu auki pää nojaten sohvanreunaa vasten. Valo on jo liukunut heidän ohitseen lattialla. John vetää hitaasti jalkansa kauemmas Sherlockin säärestä ja pysähtyy kun mies hätkähtää.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
Sherlock nostaa päänsä pystyyn, kääntelee sitä muutaman kerran puolelta toiselle ja räpäyttää silmiään. John tietää mainiosti, että valo osuu suoraan ikkunasta hänen kasvoilleen ja sitä on liikaa, hän ei voi piilottaa mitään. Hän painaa suupielet yhteen ja odottaa. Sherlockin pää notkahtaa takaisin selkänojaa vasten.  
  
”Kenen idea tämä oli? Eihän tällä tuolilla voi nukkua.”  
  
”Et suostunut menemään sohvalle”, John sanoo.  
  
”Sinun olisi pitänyt suostua menemään sänkyyn”, Sherlock sanoo ja puraisee sitten alahuultaan.  
  
John kääntää katseensa ja toivoo, että Mary kävelisi nyt keittiöstä kahden teekupin kanssa, istuutuisi hänen käsinojalleen ja joisi puolet hänen teestään. Hän tietäisi olevansa hieman hullu, mutta ainakin hän voisi puhua kuolleelle vaimolleen eikä hänen tarvitsisi katsoa Sherlockia silmiin.  
  
Marya ei kuitenkaan näy. Hän odottaa. Hänen hengityksensä ei kulje aivan kunnolla.  
  
”Hän on poissa”, hän sanoo lopulta.  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. John huokaisee syvään ja kääntää katseensa takaisin, ja Sherlock tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Olen ihan helvetin surullinen”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Tiedän”, Sherlock sanoo ja yrittää vetää jalkojaan itseensä päin. John räpäyttää silmiään ja katsoo, miten Sherlockin pitkät jalat yrittävät mahtua kahden tuolin väliin koskematta häneen.  
  
Hän ojentaa oikean jalkansa ja painaa nilkkansa Sherlockin säärtä vasten. Sherlock jähmettyy paikalleen.  
  
”Tarvitsemme aamupalaa”, John sanoo. Hänen äänensä ei tärise. ”Sinulla ei varmaan ole täällä mitään mitä voi syödä.”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Minun täytyy käydä kaupassa”, John sanoo mutta ei mene minnekään.


End file.
